Dorm Mates
by Xplicit
Summary: Mimi, Tai, and Yamato lived out their lives normally as college students, sharing a coed dorm, but when someone new enters their lives, everything gradually starts to change.


**Disclaimer:** Does not own Digimon.

**Author's Notes:** Ok, I started a new fic. This one is going to be romance and drama, even if this chapter is misleading. :P It's AU. Also I wanted to try out something where it wasn't SO cliche... but... it might end up that way... ooohhh well. ;) I thought of this while I was working! I was so excited to write the story, I just jotted notes down while I was working lol. I hope it will turn out well, and hopefully you guys enjoy reading it, and I would like some feedback, of course! Next chapter, I promise an illustration! I may revise the chapter in the future.

* * *

**Dorm Mates  
-Chapter One-**

* * *

Ah, the morning, such a quiet and tranquil time in which the sun awakes from its short slumber beneath the faraway hills, and rises in the west to greet a new day with its warm waves of light, washing over the earth and revitalizing it with a pleasant breath that illuminates the dark places, chasing the shadows away. All creatures stir from their dreams, and welcome the brand new day… 

"Tai! Yamato! Get up! Our new dorm mate should be arriving soon!"

Said boys simultaneously let out tired, whimpering groans and rolled onto their sides, facing away from their dorm mate's shrill sing-song voice. One of the boys, Tai, was determined not to wake up, especially when he was ever so rudely interrupted last night from one of the college's counselors. The middle-aged man seemed like he couldn't comprehend that at 3 am in the morning, it was **not** O.K. to call someone. EVEN if their pet died in a car crash that hurtled into a house on fire with a crazy mental sicko running around in it waving a chainsaw. Nevertheless, he dragged himself out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tai! Is that you, m'boy?" A cheerful voice practically exclaimed through the phone.

"How…" he yawned, "… can I help you, sir? And do you know what time it is?" He asked incredulously.

The bushy-haired brunette was trying to keep himself awake by widening his eyes, rolling them around in their sockets, but that didn't seem to help, as he was blinking more and more, and the more his eyelids covered his eyes, the more he felt like he was going to flop over.

His question was answered with a low, hearty chuckle, "Of course I know what time it is! 3:12 am! There isn't a better time to call you with good news."

"Mr. Sasaki…" Tai groaned, "I'm sure the news could have waited until the morn—"

"Even if your pet—"

"EVEN IF MY PET DIED." Tai sighed, aggravated. He didn't even own a pet, and he couldn't count how many times his deranged counselor has used that line on him and many other students. They all thought he was a bit quirky, but in the end, he was one of the best counselors they had… even if he did call at strange hours in the night.

Tai was ordered to wake up his other dorm mates, which he reluctantly obliged to, but the only person he had to wake up was Mimi, since Yamato was out somewhere in the night. Mimi had put up a fight when he went to get her, she practically clawed him and was on the merge of mangling him with her little manicured fingers; he was scratched almost everywhere possible that had a place to be scratched. He felt like her nails were sharp as knives because he could have sworn she whopped off a chunk of his big hair. He didn't know if she was really 'asleep' or if she did this on purpose but he was slightly inclined to think the latter, they **did **just recently break up.

After five minutes, he started to think they were going to go at it for a while, but out of the blue, she kneed him in the nuts and pushed him out of her door where he toppled over in agony and squirmed. His last memory of that night was watching her head downstairs to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" Mimi said brightly into the receiver, trying to hide a venomous hiss behind a cheerful customer service voice, "I'm sorry it took so long to answer."

"No worries… but Mimi! I have absolute good news. You're never going to guess it! You're going to have a new dorm mate tomorrow morning!"

"A ha… ha… that's great, Mr. Saksaki." Mimi hung up the phone and unplugged it from the wall.

Just as she did that, the apartment door swung open and in tumbled a ruffled looking blond. Judging by his appearance, it seemed as if he had encountered some girls and they had unmercifully raped him. His pants were unzipped, his belt, nowhere to be seen, his shirt was half buttoned and his hair was in disarray. Mimi clicked her tongue in disapproval as she started to approach him, but thought better not to as he staggered a few steps forward and then he wobbled back a few steps more, and then he just fell to the ground. He was most definitely drunk.

She walked up to Yamato's still figure, and presumed he was dead, but was proven wrong when he moved and opened his eyes and lifted his hand to point at her. "She'sh…" he slurred, his hand shaking even while pointing at the bemused girl in front of him. "She'sh outshide… can you takesh her home?" With that, his hand collapsed onto his chest and his most definitely drunk self was most definitely out cold.


End file.
